Untitled Abbey's perspective
by Asquared
Summary: Abbey and Ashlee move away from home when their parents die in a freak accident. Abbey moves to La Push and Ashlee moves to Forks. This story is in Abbey's perspective. When Abbey notices how different her friends and family are, how will she react?
1. Chapter 1

"DO YOU WANT GINGERALE OR WATER!" Ashlee screamed at me from behind my giant headphones. The plane's staff was always coming to us at the wrong time. Whenever I fell asleep, BAM! There they were asking for our orders. Of course Ashlee, the responsible one, always had my back.  
The plane had been flying for a few hours, I think. I wouldn't really know since I was sleeping. We were already in a huge cloud of gray. The only flight out of our hometown, Carlisle, PA was the only one we could get. It was at 4pm but the foster home wanted us our sooner. Our parents passed away recently in a freak accident and we needed to fly out to our closest relatives, which happened to live accross the country. "How much longer?" I whispered.  
"10 minutes, you better get your bag ready, and put away those stupid headphones! They are so annoying, and you aren't even listening to anything." Ashlee hissed at me.  
"Well well well, someone is catty. Meow"  
"Grrrrrr"  
"So do you think we will find boyfriends?" I asked.  
"Of course you'd ask that. Is that all you think about"  
"Actually... yes"  
"That's pretty sad. But if I do, I'll make sure you like him. I hope you would do the same for me." She replied.  
"I'm not that horrible, Ashlee. But I kind of need a guy in my life. At least a really good guy friend. That would work"  
"Me too. Haha, but I'm not going to throw myself out there. Neither should you. Please choose wisely in your man-pool. Be picky. That's the only way you'll find a good one."

She has always been protective of me. It's not like I need the help. I am actually a really smart person. Hopefully if I do meet a guy, he doesn't use me. Ew, that would be unbareable. The plane landed, and the second we hit the ground I saw my worst nightmare. Snow. Cold? I can't stand it. It's one of my biggest pet peeves. Good thing I dressed nicely. Leggings and an oversized band T-shirt. Really helpful. I didn't really think to ask about what the weather would be like.  
"Ans do you have any clothes I can borrow? I didn't pack anything for cold weather." I asked.  
"Yeah, I'll give them to you when we hang out after we get settled"  
"Okay thanks. This is gonna be crazy. Are you excited"  
"Not really, but im anxious. You know im not really one for meeting new people"  
"Open your horizons, Ashlee! Maybe you will get a worth-while guy. Its about time you start dating. You are almost 17. You could be getting married next year if you really wanted to." I said with a grin. I love messing with her. She doesn't mind because she knows im joking.  
"Fine miss fancy pants. Maybe I wont give you my clothes"  
"You never break your promises"  
"When did I promise anything?" She added with a grin.

The bell dinged that signaled no seatbelt required. This was when everyone would rush to get their luggage from the overhead storage areas and then push eachother and get stressed out. Also this was when everyone called people. I sometimes listened in on their conversations. They are very interesting... sometimes. Ashlee got up from her seat and beat a creepy old man to the isle. She may be quiet, but she can be aggressive when she really wants something. I'm going to miss her. I really do hope she finds a boyfriend. I wasn't just saying it. She has never had a steady boyfriend, and she's a great person. She deserves one. I just hope they don't take addvantage of her. The line to the exit of the airplane started moving. Before I knew it we were walking the ramps to the doors. I hated this part. People who were waiting to get on the plane would stare at you. Sometimes they would be attractive and it would make me self concious. Ashlee always confused this for the opposite. She thinks I like being the center focus of everyone. I really dont, but I do like getting attention from people. No one likes being ignored.  
Ashlee and I walked over to the baggage claim which was tiny I might add. This airport was small. 4 other people were near us while waiting for the luggage to come around. It was a ghost town here. I saw a Dunkin' Doughnuts shop near us, and the barista was leaning against the counter reading a magazine. She looks thrilled to have that job. Poor girl had to sit there all day with business men and woman demanding their coffees. I would hate that.  
I was knocked out of my thoughts by the nudge of my sisters elbow. "Come on, I bet they are waiting for us." She urged. She already had the bags, all six of them. Whoah, when did she get those? I must have been really out of it. Three bags were hers, the blue ones. Three were mine, the red ones. It was the easiest way to know which belonged to who while packing, even though we share all of our stuff. I wear her clothes, she uses my hair products. Its nicer that way. We started off for the exit. It was very easy to find here, there was only one exit. A sign above the automatic doors read: "Pick up and Drop off" There were 2 buses and a taxi waiting outside. This city wasn't busy at all. I spotted a mossy green truck waiting outside near the sidewalk. Inside was a woman with her head leaned back against the headrest of her seat and a girl who looked about 20 sulking next to her. I saw the younger one nudge the sleeper and mouth something unfamiliar. The woman sat up quickly and hoped out of the car. Right when I saw her face, she was familiar to me. "Abbey! Ashlee! I didn't see you!" She shouted. "How are you, how was the flight? Was it crowded?" She attacked us with questions.  
"Chill, Sue!" I added humorously. Sue was my aunt, on my mother's side by marriage. Ashlee and I have been visiting her since we were born. She's like a second mom to us, though I was closer to her than my sister. I think it is because of our personalities, and how we were so alike. I was allowed to call her Sue, she actually encouraged it. She didn't like the formalness of being call aunt Sue. I didn't either.  
"Look at you two! I haven't seen you in a few years! You are young ladies! Wow!" She exclaimed.  
Ashlee chuckled, "You say that every time, Sue. Ha, we should be old ladies now"  
"Where's my gum ointment?" I added. I just adored my stale humor.  
Sue, Ashlee and I chatted for about 10 minutes and then a young boy hoped out of the car with extreme excitement on his face. Also, loss of sleep. He ran towards Ashlee and I. "Hey guys!" Seth almost screamed. Seth was our cousin, Sue's son. He's been a good friend of ours growing up. Him being close to our ages helped. Sue barely noticed that he came over and kept our conversation going. Finally the girl in the passengers seat dragged herself over. That was Leah, our other cousin, and Sue's daughter. She has always been sour, and cold hearted. Not the funnest person to be around, so Ashlee decided to ignore her. I decided to make her life horrible. A white mini-van screeched up to a halt near Sue's truck. Oh god, not them. They were not my favorite people, too giddy. Their peppiness was not normal. I guess that Ashlee really didn't care. She had to spent the rest of her high school life with them. Poor Girl. "Ashlee and Abbey! Oh boy is that you? Mikey get the camera!" Mrs.Newton hollered. This woman was obnoxious. A boy Ashlee's age ran out of the car with a silver camera in his hands. She was good friends with our mom in highschool, ever since then, they were good friends. I have no idea why.  
"Here mom!" He added.  
"Well didn't you girls grow up! Last time I saw you was at your mothers baby shower for Abbey!" She noted to Ashlee.  
"Now let me get some pictures of you two together" A peircing light blinded me. That camera is my enemy. Who seriously has a flash that bright anymore?  
"Ashlee, lets get some of just you!" Ashlee groaned, she hated the spotlight.  
I silently giggled at the sight of my sister being mobbed by some overly-friendly town folk. They just ate her up. Sue chuckled quietly along with me, and Seth soon joined in. The three of us looked at each other. Our eyes widened and we fell over laughing. Leah screamed at us to get up because we were embarrassing. Who cares what Leah thinks.

Saying bye to Ashlee went smoother than I thought. It wasn't that emotional for me, since I "have no heart" as people say. Apparently you have no heart if you don't cry while watching "Idol Gives Back". I was sitting in one of the back two seats of Sue's truck. They were the kind you would fold from the side to sit people that you needed to "squish in". Her car is old but I think its nice. Leah sat in the passenger seat sulking. Seth sat across from me on the remaining back seat and Sue sat in the driver's seat comfortably.  
"Abbey, you are gonna have so much fun at our house! I hope you don't mind a lot of people because we always have someone coming over. Our reservation is very close. We are all a big family. We also love sharing and enjoying others company"  
" No no no its perfectly fine, Sue! I love people. You should know because of our many visits. I guess I made the right decision to live with you," I added with a wink. Seth and I snickered at the vision of Ashlee being trampled. Fun times. Seth was a cool kid. I remember going over to the reservation when I was 7 for a gathering. He was 6 at the time and we were playing hide and go seek with some of the other kids. There was Leah, who was 9 at the time, Sam, and a few other people. Leah had to find us, we made her do it because she kept whining. Seth and I behind driftwood on the beach and no one found us. Ever since then we've been best friends. We tell each other everything. Though I feel he may be hiding something.

I assume I fell asleep because I woke up to the sound of small rocks under the tires. A medium sized house with tattered shutters crossed our path. A young boy with no shirt was running around his house, I'm guessing he was searching for something. I looked over to Seth and he was snoring away. Sue noticed that I had been awoken and notified me of where we were. "We will be at our house in 2 minutes. Can you wake up Seth, I don't exactly feel like carrying him into the house. That kid is packing some weight." She exclaimed. 


	2. Chapter 2

I chuckled at her last remark, since it was so wrong. I jumped out of the car and walked over to the trunk area to get my bags. I had only brought the three suitcases and one carry on bag. This was half of my clothes, enough to last me a few weeks at school. The rest was coming along with my furniture in a van within the next two weeks.

I stumbled over pebbles on my way to the trunk but my bags were gone. I looked under the car to see if they fell but nothing was there. I looked up to see the screen door of my new house slam shut. Seth walked over to my side and added a comment,

"He's pretty cool huh?"

"Who? Who took my bags?" I questioned.

"Oh that's just Jacob, don't worry he's a good guy."

"Hmm Who is he?"

"He's Billy's son. The one in the wheelchair. You might remember him from the picnic on the beach when we were little. He was the one who threw sand at Leah's face." I laughed at the memory that was forced into my mind. I was standing near the water playing with a piece of wood and drawing my name into the sand. A loud shriek echoed across the beach. I turned around to find Leah covered in sand and a boy around my age laughing hysterically. I smiled at the revenge brought upon her, and she flashed me a wicked snarl.

I stumbled over to the front door, tripping over pebbles and sticks. I nearly broke my neck while getting my foot stuck under one twig, but Seth grabbed my elbow. He pressed the button on the handle to the screen door and pulled. I jumped into the doorway and took in the attack of senses. It smelled like someone was cooking, like a oil based scent. The temperature was hot, as if I just went into a hot tub. The lighting was dim but enough for me to see everything. In front of me was a stairway and the left and right were large doorways. I was nudged to the right, which was the Kitchen and Dining area. Eleven pairs of eyes were staring me down with mixed emotions. Some were excitement: a new member of the family was all they needed. Anger: 'I wanted to be the center of attention, where did she come from?' Amazement: 'I am stunned.'

The sign of amazement in Jacob's eyes shocked me so I gave a frightened look. He noticed that I was scared so he looked down.

"Abbey, honey I would like you to meet everyone," Sue included.

"I'm positive you've already met most of them from your trips here, but just so reassure you, from the left to the right is: Quil, Embry, Kim, Sam, Emily, Paul, Jared, Jacob, and you already know Leah and Seth."

When she said his name I shuddered at the memory of Jake's reaction, but he smirked with extreme excitement. I noticed a quick look from Sam to him, almost an unacceptable warning. Quil and Embry glanced at each other with a low giggle. Embry shouted out, "Hey Abbey!" and embraced me closely.

We've been good friends for a while. After that, some of the others lined up to give me a welcoming. They all formed a circle, with me included. Emily gave me a hug around my neck. Emily was almost like my second sister. She always gave me advice when I had problems growing up. The age difference didn't bother us, it actually helped. She had a mothering nature to her. Sam gave me a quick head nod.

"Why so proper, sir?" I jokingly questioned him. He laughed.

"Fine" He grumbled sarcastically, and hugged me. Emily snickered. Sam was like a big brother to me, he was always protective. Almost like a dad. He was like that to the rest of the kids in our 'family'. He was the peacemaker. Him and Emily made the perfect couple. Very calm both of them were.

"I'm hungry, when are we gonna eat, Em?" Quil asked impatiently. Sam nudged him in the gut.

"Sorry, sorry! I'm just hungry!" Emily giggled.

"I'll start cooking, go play in the living room or something." The boys ran off, along with Sue and Kim. I decided to stay with Emily and catch up on things.

"So how's things going with Sam? The wedding is coming so close! Two more months." I stated with excitement.

"I know! Its thrilling! But you're acting a little weird. It seems like something is bothering y--" She was cut off by one of the boys running into the room. It was Jacob, and he went to the fridge and grabbed a water bottle out. I noticed him stealing glances as he left. Why was he doing that? I looked up and Emily after he left, not noticing I look dazed.

"Huh, so that's what it is." She said with a smug look on her face.

"What?" I whispered, confused.

"Is Jacob bothering you or something?"

"No, uh, he just keeps staring at me in a strange way."

"Oh." She quickly blurted. "I'll be right back, I need to tell Sam something." She walked out of the room in a rush and I saw her walk upstairs with Sam. I turned around and stirred some of the tomato sauce that was bubbling. Someone ran up behind me and before I could turn around they threw me up over their shoulder. Embry.

"Umm... what are you doing?" I asked calmly. He did this to me alot.

"It's no fun when you dont scream and kick."

"I've learned."

He slung me around as if he was giving me a piggy back ride. I rested my chin on his shoulder. I noticed three other guys standing in the room.

"What is up mah brothas?" I asked.

"Wow you really need to stop doing that." Quil laughed.

"Shut up loser," I said with a grin. I hopped down from Embrys back. It was a big jump too. I stood next to him and started the conversation with them. They were giants compared to me. I'm only 5'3. They varried from 6'5 to maybe 7 feet tall. And to think they were only two years older than me. I had look up to see their faces.

"So shrimp... Is Ashlee still single?" Embry asked.

"Yep. It's sad. I'm hoping she meets someone in Forks. She needs a nice guy in her life."

"Wow. That's deep. While we are on the subject. Are you still single?"

"Uhh.." I blushed and looked up at Jacob and noticed he looked like he was worried.

"Yeah." I spat out. I looked back up and Jacob and he seem releived.

"Aww it's not so bad. You're a pretty girl, you'll find someone. Or maybe someone will find you." Quil said, and chulked at the last part, while Jacob nudged him in the gut.

"Jeez Jake, we all know you like her so quit the act."

"What the hell, Quil." He growled. He seriously growled, that's a little weird. I blushed and felt my face and neck grow extremely hot. That was pretty obvious but just hearing it made me feel embarassed. Embry rested his hand on my lower back and gave Quil a feirce and angry glare.

"Watch it, Quil." Embry's voice boomed. I looked up at him confused and leaned into his side. Embry has always been a comforter for me. He has always been there for me when I needed him. I felt safe by his side, so I always seemed to be. I met him when I was three. I can still remember what happened. I was walking in Sue's backyard at one of her family reunion picnic. A blueberry bush had caught my eye so I began picking them. A bee flew from inside the bush and stung me on my hand. I cried and screamed, and he came running over and told me everything would be alright, and brought me to Sue. I never have a bad day with him. Not until now.

Jacob huffed and ran outside, as Sam came down the stairs and follwed behind him. Before Sam walked out the door he signalled Quil outside with him. What the heck was going on?

"Let's go sit in the living room," Embry sighed.

"Okay..." I let out with a raspy edge to my voice. Embry sat on the couch and I sat next to him and rested my head on his chest and he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Sorry, they can get really worked up."

"Its... alright Em. I've experienced more awkward situations," I added with a grin.

"And once again you have been there for most of them."

"Hah! That is true. But still im sorry your uh first day went a little crazy..."

"I still don't understand why it was a big deal." I argued.

"It's nothing, sweetie."

"Fine."

"Well tell Emily she can forget dinner. I'm tired."

"What?! We're still hungry. You can sleep. I'm eating." He joked.

"Fatty."


	3. Author's note

Author's Note thing...

Hey if I get 3 more reveiws I will post a new chapter.  
SO TELL YOUR FRIENDS!  
Please. :) 


	4. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**

**You earned a new chapter! Woot Woot. I need to write more since I have maybe a page more than this. So I will try to write fast. I will be in now hurry if you dont reveiw though.**

I fell asleep on the couch with Embry. Later on I woke up hearing Sam and Jacob talking in the kitchen. I didn't open my eyes so I could listen in to what they were talking about.

"She is just so beautiful when she's sleeping. Like a little angel." I heard Jacob say. Was he talking about me? Why is he talk about me like that?

"I know how it feels Jacob. You just need to learn to control it until you tell her. It will be easier soon." Sam comforted him.

"I know, I just cant wait another minute." Jake's voice grew a little louder.

"Shhh... It just takes some time. Don't scare her, and dont hurt her. Never hurt her. She's not just loved by you. She's like a daughter to me. But I trust you. Just please wait a bit, so she doesn't get shocked too badly."

Am I dreaming? What are they talking about? Who are they talking about? I heard 2 chairs move against the floor quietly, followed by footsteps leading out the door, and footsteps leading into the living room. And not leaving. It felt as if someone was watching me. My eyes flickered over to see who stayed.

"Hey" He said with a soft smile.

"Uh... Hi," I replied. "What time is it?"

"Almost midnight. Do you want me to take you up to your room"

"Umm..." I thought for a second. What he said was weird, but he still is hot. I might as well take advantage of it.

"Sure." I sat up and he was by my side in a second holding my arm. His hand was feverishly hot. "Are you sick?" I asked.  
"No, why?" He asked with a hint of a smile.  
"Uh your skin is really hot, and I thought you might have a fever"  
"Nah, im just naturally hot." He winked at me.  
"Hah, cocky much"  
"Owch. No I meant that my body temperature is hotter than normal. Its been like that for a while..."

"Oh, interesting. Im always cold. So I guess we are comeplete opposites." I said with a smile.  
"People want what they dont have," He shrugged off.  
"What do you mean?" I asked, blushing.  
"Nothing,"  
"Alright."  
We walked up the stairs and Jake nudged my side.

"Check this out" He pointed to a open door. I looked inside and saw Embry and Quil drawing inappropriate things all over Seth's unconcious body.

"Poor kid, you could chop his arm off while he is sleeping and he wouldnt move a muscle." I whispered and laughed. Quil and Embry were giggling away like little school girls.

Jacob led me to the door next to Seth's which was probably where I was staying. It was a cute room. The walls were painted a golden yellow, my favorite color. I knew Emily was behind this. She knew what I liked. My bed had a cute black comforter with a yellow sheets and pillows to match my walls. I love it! I walked over and turned on a lamp which was next to my bed. A closet was on the left wall. Inside were all of my clothes hung up. She really didnt have to do this... but it helps.

"You should probably get to bed, you will be tired tomorrow." Jacob stated with caring eyes.  
"Oh well, I wanted to talk to Emily. Do you know where she is?" I asked.  
"Uh, she's outside I think. She is talking with Sam"  
"Okay. Can you go tell her to come up here?"

"Yep." and he was off in the blink of an eye. I quickly changed into my pajamas which were neatly hung up in my closet. A minute later Emily knocked on the door.  
"Hey!" she exclaimed.  
"Hey yo, I wanna talk to you"  
"Anything in particular"  
"Yeah..." I layed down in my bed and she got in right next to me. I rested my head on her shoulder.

"I think Jake likes me. I woke up when I was on the couch and I heard him and Sam talking. He said he thought I was beautiful," I blushed while telling her this. "And that I looked like an angel when I slept. Its just weird, we dont really know eachother and he already thinks that?"

"Well you are a looker." She said and made a whistle that the construction workers would make when a pretty girl walked by. "Well, I dont know what to tell you. Maybe he does like you. Do you like him?" She sounded like she was holding something back.

"I dont know, he is cute and all but I dont really know him"

"Then get to know him, kiddo"

"Alrighty then"

Emily got up from the bed and stood in the door way.

"Sam wanted to go back to our place when we were done talking." I started singing "Boom Boom Boom" by the Vengaboys.

"Boom Boom Boom Boom I want you in my room." I sang and cracked up. "Jeez Em, cant wait until after the wedding"

"What?!" She exclaimed. "Hah, no hes just very tired. I am too. Tonight was hectic"

"Okay, get back to yo' man. Oh thanks for the room Em! I love it"

"You're welcome!" She turned around and shook her butt and walked out of my room and shut my door.

I leaned over and shut off my lamp. I yawned, realizing i really was tired. Sheesh. I rolled over on my side and closed my eyes.

In my dream I was on fire. I wasn't burning though. Just sweating alot. I was hugging a random man, he had no face so I couldn't tell who it was. He was saying something over and over again, except it wasnt in words. It was more of a growl or a snort.

I was woken up by the thud of something heavy falling on the floor. I looked over and saw a big dark figure on my floor.

**Who could it be??**


	5. Chapter 4

_I was woken up by the thud of something heavy falling on the floor. I looked over and saw a big dark figure on my floor. _

_- - - _

It moved and stood up.

"AHHHHH!!" I screamed as loud as possible.

"Shhhh." The figure put its finger on my mouth to shut me up.

"It's just me."

"Who is me?" I asked franticly and screamed bloody murder.

Seth ran in the room with a baseball bat and began to hit the figure... really loud and hard. I leaned over and turned on my lamp.

"Jesus Christ Seth, it's just me." He said. Jake. Oh.

"What's going on? Why did you scream? What's wrong?" Seth spit out.

"I heard a thud and saw someone on the floor and he stood up and I couldn't see who it was so I screamed..." I whispered as my heart was still beating faster than a hummingbirds wings.

"Oh. Jake why are you in here? Why aren't you home?" Seth asked.

"I just.. Uh, nothing. I'm going now. Bye, Abbey." He sighed and rushed out of the room. The front door slammed seconds later. I looked up at Seth with a confused look on my face.

"What the heck?" I asked.

"I dont know. Just forget what happened and go back to sleep. Its only 5 am." He said.

"Well I can't go to sleep now. My heart is beating really fast."

"Sorry bud. Didn't mean to scare you."

"It wasnt you! It was the tall dark figure hovering over me in the middle of the night that scared me!" I laughed at the end.

"Why was he even in my room?"

"Like I'd know? I was sleeping away, and then I hear your blood-curdling scream. Scared the crap out of me."

"Hah-hah. There is something that will wake you up. Oh by the way... go look in the mirror." I added with a smile.

**I gave you guys extra spaces because of all the complaints :)**

**By the way, I need more reveiws. That is why you only got this much!**

**Hhaha. I need to know if people are still reading my story.**

**Thanks anways! By the way, today is my birthday (wootwoot). **

**My friend made me bellas bracelet and Jamie gave me a journal to write fanfic in.**

** My parents got me the Twilight jacket and the poster of bella with the cullen kids 33**

**Leave me reveiws! Thanks everyone.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Im so sorry for the delay. Ive been so busy with parties, and school and BLEH. But anyway, This chapter is kinda short but its pretty much all I got. Ill write more tonight for you guys! Ill try to have another chapter up before next week, but I have homecoming saturday. So Ill work onit. THANKS FOR STICKING AROUND! If you did...**

_"Hah-hah. There is something that will wake you up. Oh by the way... go look in the mirror." I added with a smile._

**--**

Seth slowly stumbled back to his room and mumbled a good night. I heard a howl deep in the woods. That is creepy. I rolled back over on my bed and quickly fell back to sleep.

In my dream I was reaching for something that wasn't there. As if I was looking for someone I couldn't find. My hands began to freeze and it went on up to my arms and to the rest of my body. I woke up before I was completely frozen. I realized that my blanket fell off and I had nothing to keep me warm. I guess dreams don't lie.

I got up out of bed and looked out the window. It looked like it was the afternoon. I never wake up early if I don't have to, its just wrong.

I stumbled down the stairs, and sat down on the couch and stared at nothing.

"Attractive." Seth said as he skipped down the staircase.

"I know I am." I said with a fake smile. "How long have you been up?" I asked.

"Like 20 minutes, I was just laying in bed." He replied.

"Nice." Sue walked into the living room from the stairs and walked over to the couch.

"Hey Abbey can you go get the mail?" She asked.

"Uh, sure." It's not like I was doing anything.

I walked over to the front door and then stopped realizing I was still in my pajamas. Ugh, oh well. I don't feel like changing. I walked out to the walkway and made my way down to the road. Oh my god. My car is here! Oh yeah... I did a little dance and shook my butt. A snicker came from the trees.

"Umm... who is there?" I said with a tremble in my voice.

"It's just me." He said.

"Oh, it's _me_ again." I said with a grin. Jake.

"You are a retard." He said with a low chuckle.

"Its natural." I smiled. "I just got my car today"

"Oh sweet, what is it"

"Uh, I have no idea. I just got it as a present last year"

"Aren't you a little young for that"

"Pshh, nahh. I get my permit this year." I added with a cheesy smile.

"Cute"

"You know it." I thought I heard him mumble something like, "Yeah, I do.", or "I am blue.". Whatever.

I jumped into the drivers seat with the key resting in the ignition, and started the car with a little too much power. I rolled down the window.

"Whoa kiddo, you sure you know what you are doing?" He asked.

"And you do?"

"Uh, yeah. I kinda built my car." He said with a fake modest smile.

"Oh how impressive." It actually was.

I looked into the mirror and realized that I really wasn't 'attractive'. I had eyeliner smeared across my face, my hair in a rat's nest, and lines all over my face from laying on it. I gasped. "Ew." I said.

"What's wrong"

"I look discusting." I laughed.

"Nah, you look fine." I blushed. I blush about everything. Atleast people can't see it because of my makeup.

I got out of my car and started walking back to the house. Jake follwed behind me.I headed towards the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Im hungry, yo." I said.

"Me too. I haven't had breakfast yet"

"I just woke up"

"Me too"

I turned around and put up my fist for a fist bump.

"Night owls, unite"

"Hahah oh my god you are such a loser." he added, while uniting with me.

"Owch Jake!" I whined. It really did hurt. He like slammed into my fist. He has super strength or something.

"Im sorry"

"Its okay..." I felt a joke coming on.

"Owch chaaaaliee, that really huuuuhhrt"

"Thats so lame"

"Oh shut up, its not like you'd do any better"

"True"

I flashed my cheesest of all smiles and gave a thumbs up. I called it my "I want to sell you a car!" face.  
His face lit up and he laughed hysterically. Im good.

--

After a few minutes of random conversation I told Jake I was going to get ready. He seemed sad for some reason. I ran up into my room and grabbed 2 towels and some shampoo and conditioner. I turned on the hot water in the shower, cuz some like it hot. **Wow thats cheesy. I just wrote this for jamie to see and laugh. Muahaha. Seth+door closed badoingdoingdoingdoing. **

- - -

**Sorry about the random inside joke, guys.**

**Me and Jamie joked about stuff that seth does in the privacy of his own room.**

**Anyway. **

**I love reveiws, please please leave them.**

**TELL PEOPLE ABOUT ME!**

**Thanks!**

**Abbey x**


End file.
